


Just another L.A Devotee!

by SweetSallowz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, OK THESE TAGS SOUND RLLY DARK BUT I PROMISE THIS IS JUST A CUTE FUN LIGHTHEARTED FIC, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, They all get angst, with some dark things going on but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSallowz/pseuds/SweetSallowz
Summary: Roman Prince's life is going perfect. He's got close friends, lead roles, and (surprisingly!) Good grades. He's popular, smart, funny, and of course, gorgeous. He's got it all, what could go wrong?Enter Virgil. The new kid, who wears Dark clothes, eyeshadow under his eyes, somewhat hot, and extremely insufferable.He's got Roman questioning everything from his Sanity to his Sexuality.Little does he know, that this Emo nightmare is gonna give him the adventure of a lifetime.





	Just another L.A Devotee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> so I haven't written anything in a few, uh, years. Hopefully this lil thing gets better as time goes on! 
> 
> If you have any questions/suggestions about this, leave a comment! Comments are what motivate me lmfao

Roman was never one to be punctual. It’s one of the many,  _ many _ , things Logan criticized him for. But if he knew anything for a fact, perfection couldn’t be rushed.

He’d had spent a good two hours making sure he looked faultless. Not a single strand on his head was out of place, there wasn’t a single crease in his outfit. He carefully smoothed his shirt down once more, before checking himself in the mirror again.  _ Perfect _ . 

Finally satisfied, he rushed downstairs hastily shoving down a piece of toast down his throat as he walked through the door. 

He didn’t mind the quick mornings, his parents were always working, and he hadn’t seen his brother in years, which in all honesty was probably the best thing to have ever happened to him, (at least, that’s what everyone told him) The small break from his eccentric life, however, was always welcome. 

His phone was being bombarded with texts from Patton as he walked towards school. He didn’t feel like replying though, he was much too busy reminiscing about how positively  _ wonderful _ Freshman year had been. Everything had gone, well, perfect. Now that he was a sophomore things were only bound to get better. 

Of course, the bell had rung the moment he stepped foot into school. Even though he was late, he was instantly surrounded by people talking about how much they had missed him over summer. Giving around quick smiles and hello’s, he thrived off all the attention. 

Checking his schedule, he walked into his first class, Homeroom. 

“Roman!” A voice yelled, way too excited for the first day of school. Roman scanned the crowd of students before resting his eyes on a familiar friendly face.  _ Patton _ . 

Roman took the empty seat next to him, before Patton tackled him in a hug. 

“I missed you so much!” “Look at you!,” He squealed “you’re all grown up now, I can’t believe it, you used to be so -“ 

“Patton,” Roman laughed, “we just saw each other yesterday.” 

“Oh yeah, see, this is the reason I have glasses,” He giggled “Did anything else fun this summer?” Before Roman could answer, he put his hands up “Wait, let me guess, maybe you were just  _ roman _ ’ around?” He laughed at his own joke 

“Get it? Cause you’re name is Roman, and like roamin’.. get it?” 

“That pun was so amazing, it needs a  _ patton.”  _

Patton stared at him blankly. 

“Oh you know, like a patent? and patton?” He waved his hands around in an attempt to explain. 

“Ohh, I get it!” Patton laughed, and then stopped. “I don’t get it.” 

Roman groaned, “Oh you know! It’s like-.” 

Before he could explain, a dark-skinned man placed a slip in front of him.

“Uh, Roman is it?” 

He gave an awkward smile “I’m your, uh, teacher Mr. Finnay. The principal gave me this for you.” He tapped on the piece of paper. 

He furrowed his brow as he read it 

_ Report to Office, Prince, Roman _ .. and he was made uncomfortably aware that the room room immediately went from talking to a chorus of whispers. Roman tried to offer a smile to the class before straightening his back and walking out the door. 

As he walked through the halls he struggled to think of a reason he was in trouble. It had literally been an  _ hour _ into school. 

As he walked passed the bathroom, he heard a “Roman?” He looked past his shoulder and saw a somewhat familiar kid, probably from Drama club last year. 

As he looked at him more, it clicked, “Joan! It’s great to see you, how have you been?” He gave him a smile

They laughed awkwardly “Good I guess,” they gestured to the slip “What's that in your hand?” 

Roman looked down at the piece of paper, “Oh this?” He asked, holding it up, “It’s to the principal's office, but I have no idea what for-“ 

“Oh god,” Joan groaned, “It’s probably for those creepy ass new kids.” 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” 

“Here,” Joan said as they put an arm around Roman’s shoulder. “I’ll walk with you, my class isn’t that far from the office anyways.” 

“Oh! Uh, Okay,” Roman gestured to the slip “But do you wanna tell me about this as well, or..?” 

“I just got called for the same reason,” Joan continued. “There's this group of kids, maybe two or three of them, they’re all new. Mr. Harrison wants us to show them around and stuff.” 

“That doesn’t sound  _ so _ bad,” Roman considered. “Actually, what’s wrong with making a friend or two?” 

“I didn’t think it sounded bad either,” 

Joan started, “But they’re batshit  _ crazy _ .” 

“They look like they’re part of a cult or something, I mean one of them has like, half a face!” 

Roman blinked in surprise, before rolling them. “Joan, you’re exaggerating. 

I’m sure they can’t be so terrible, they’re just kids our age after all.” 

“I mean..” Joan shrugged, putting their hands in their pockets. “I guess you’ll have to see for yourself. Besides, why would kids coming in on the first day need showing around anyways, why not figure it out like the rest of us? They’re our age, not freshman.. But uh, I’ll see you later I guess.” They waved an awkward goodbye before turning left. 

The moment Roman walked in, he was directed straight to the principal, Mr. Harrison’s, office. 

There, he saw a balding man talking on the phone. When he saw Roman, his mouth immediately curled into a welcoming grin, gesturing to let him finish. 

Roman stood there doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact, shifting his weight from leg to leg. He scanned the room, there didn’t seem to be any “new kids” or whatever Joan was on about. 

Finally, Mr. Harrison put his phone down. 

“Welcome Roman, have a seat! Have you been enjoying the school year so far?” 

Roman sank down into a chair across from him. “Oh, yeah, it's been great so far.” Weird question, considering school had started an hour ago. 

“Good to hear! I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you in so early..” he shuffled through some paperwork as he spoke “Roman, I’ve been looking through your reports from last year and noticed that you’re an explementary student. I was wondering if you could assist me in something.” 

“Well.. What is it?” 

Mr. Harrison gestured to a door behind Roman

“Virgil, could you step back in now?” 

Out walked a tall, lean looking guy. He was dressed in all black, from head to toe. His skin was notably pale- which weird, extreme dark circles underneath them- wait, was that  _ eyeshadow? _

As he stepped forward Roman noticed his hair was a purplish sort of color mixed in with brown. He looked sort of.. intimidating?

Roman had never seen anyone like him. His mind was racing as he continued staring at him..  _ Whoa _ . 

Mr. Harrison cleared his threat, bringing Roman’s attention back. 

“I was hoping you would be able to show him around the campus, perhaps get him acquainted with a few other students?”

“Uh.. yes! I can do that.” Roman stood up, making sure to stand up even straighter this time. “Should we go now?” 

“Make sure to show him all his classes, you two have a few in common, but, ah, check his schedule just in case.” He started signing papers again, and Roman took it as a signal to leave. 

He gestured awkwardly to.. what was his name? Vincent? Victor? Signaling him to come along. 

Once they got outside, Roman almost jumped when the guy spoke up “Prince? That seriously can’t be your last name.” 

Roman stared at him for a second, dumbfounded. 

Vance-or whatever his name was, frowned. “What, so kids around here can’t talk?” 

Roman scoffed. “I’ll have you know I  _ can _ talk, and you do realize those are the first things you said to me?” He crossed his arms. “Usually people like to start with a “Hi!” or a “How are you!” 

“Okay, okay!” The new kid put his hands up. “Now I know the people around here talk  _ too  _ much.” 

Roman rolled his eyes “Well, let me see  _ your _ name,” he said snatching the schedule out of the other’s hands. 

“Wait, dont-“ 

“Vir..gil? Virgil Axel?” Roman sputtered out. Okay, so his last name was, admittedly, the coolest thing he ever read. But his first name? Now  _ that _ was good. 

Before he could comment on it, Virgil snatched the paper out his hands. He turned towards Roman, and this time he looked genuinely, seriously, positively.. scary. 

“Don’t even think about saying anything, Prince.” He tore the schedule in half, crumpled it, and threw it into the nearest trash can. “Just show me my classes, and we’ll leave each other alone after, alright?” 

Roman pursed his lips “I’d love to, except  _ I need the schedule for that.”  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quiet halls always made Roman uncomfortable. He was so used to laughter, conversations, commotion.. 

What he was not used to, however, were emo  _ jerks _ .

Throughout the whole time, Virgil seemed to be judgemental about absolutely everything. His last name, his first name, his sash ( which was  _ very _ fashionable, by the way ) his voice, it was unbearable. 

(Okay.. so maybe he didn’t exactly  _ say _ much, but he had a look in his eyes! ) 

Worst of all? Virgil managed to provide no information about himself, meaning Roman had to rely on Emo nicknames and mocking his eyeshadow, which could be slightly repetitive. 

“And this is, right here, is Mr. Finnays homeroom,” He announced, (though he doubted Virgil was even listening),

“Yet another class where we unfourta-  _ thankfully _ ,” he coughed, while Virgil raised his brows “-share a class.” 

When Virgil didn’t answer, Roman sighed. “Alright.. I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I’m sure we can-“ 

“Look, I know you don’t like me,” Virgil cut him off. “And honestly? It’s fine by me. We’ll ignore each other for the rest of the school year, and everything’ll be just peachy, got it?” 

Roman huffed, crossing his arms. “Okay, you know what? You’re right!” He threw his hands up “I don’t like you, or your creepy eyeshadow, or your weird way of talking, or  _ anything _ about you.” He threw his back against the wall. “And I would be completely fine with, actually, I’d be  _ delighted _ if I-“ 

“I get it.” 

The tone of Virgil’s voice was entirely new to him. There was none of the snark, disdain, or annoyance he expected. He looked up at him. 

Roman felt almost.. bad?

“Sorry” He mumbled. Your next class is Mr. Mahen’s, room 36” 

But Before he could continue, Virgil was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Besides the little.. mishap in the morning, Roman’s day had gone perfect! Or, at least the rest of it had, as it turns out, in his next class Logan was there. Best of all? Virgil wasn’t.

The bell had rung for lunch, and Roman walked through with Logan. 

“I’m telling you! The answer  _ was  _ 36, there was no way I could’ve possibly gotten that wrong.” 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose “Roman, it was a writing class.” 

“Ah.. I can see my mistake now.” 

Although Roman was surrounded by crowds of people in the morning, by lunch they all seemed to.. disappear. It’s not that those people were  _ fake _ or anything, but they all had their own friends, their own tables, that’s all.

Roman set his Backpack down. And this table? It was his. The perfect spot they had claimed Freshman year, a square table with a perfect view of the field, away from the majority of the other kids. The table was big enough to fit five people, which meant there was more than enough room for Patton, Logan and himself. 

He’d had known both Patton and Logan since, well, kindergarten. By fourth grade they all shared a class together and ever since then? They’d had been inseparable. They were the perfect trio, Logan was the smart one, Patton was the nice one, and Roman was the fun one. There were three of them, and that’s how it would always be. 

“Well, My day has certainly been adequate,” Logan started, breaking Roman out of his thoughts, “I assume yours has been satisfactory as well?” He asked, turning towards Roman. 

“Hm?” 

Logan sighed, “Your day Roman, Has it been..” Logan shuffled threw some, were those flashcards? He pulled one out “Ah, here it is. Roman, has your day been, fergalicious?” 

“Please, do not say that, like, ever.” Roman suppressed a smile. “But, yeah, everything’s been just peachy.” 

Logan started at him blankly. “..Peachy? That word isn’t in your usual vocabulary.” 

“Well it’s been a while since we’ve seen we’ve talked to each other!” Roman snapped. “Have you ever considered I might’ve expanded my vocabulary?” 

“Roman, we just saw each other yesterday…” Logan adjusted his glasses, “I hope you realize you can.. confide in me. You’re being abnormally defensive.” 

Roman scoffed and crossed his arms, “I’m  _ not _ being defen-“ 

He was interrupted by an overtly happy voice “I missed you all!” 

Patton rushed over and pulled both Roman and Logan in a tight group hug, and then overloaded them with questions “How were our classes? Did you make any friends? Was anyone mean to you? Were-“ 

”That is..  _ way _ too many questions, My extremely  _ Merry _ Poppins” 

Logan furrowed his brow in confusion 

“The joke is that “Mary” and “Merry” sound the same and the other part of the joke is He’s kind of like the dad friend and “Pop” is another word for-, nevermind, forget it” Roman groaned. 

“Well!” Patton started, without waiting for their responses “My days been going amazing so far! In fact, I’ve made a new friend, would it be okay if he sat with us?” 

“Can I ask who he is-“ Logan started before being interrupted 

“Of course he can!” Roman ran a hand through his hair, he’d been needing to get his mind off that disaster with Virgil.

“That’s the spirit Roman!” Patton grinned. “I think you’ll like him, he’s a disney fan too! Oh, would you look at that! He’s already here.” 

Roman turned towards the table with a smile, looking up to see Patton’s new friend, and then it turned into a shriek

“Hey prince, miss me?” Patton’s friend smirked

Was that.. no, it couldn’t be,  _ Virgil? _


End file.
